


Tensions ▹ WinterWidow / IronWidow

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel Kinks [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Begging, Biting, Bottom Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fucking, Getting Caught Together, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Marks, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex after discussion, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex, getting caught during sex, mission, tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Natasha and Bucky already knew that it wouldn't be easy for them to work together. But they didn't thought that it would be so hard to ignore the sexual tensions between them. And so Tony quickly realizes that something between the two doesn't seem to be right. What's really between them, however, the teammate would never have thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

"Natasha?" Tony's voice sounded through the little microphone in her ear. "Yes?", she sipped on her glass and looked inconspicuously in the direction of the man. He stood leaning against a wall and let his gaze wander through the crowd. She herself sat on a black leather sofa and slurped on a cocktail while looking around attentively.

"I think I see him," it came from Stark and she noticed the man nodding in a certain direction. She followed his gaze and recognized a guy in a black T-shirt and loose jeans. To be honest, he barely stood out from the crowd. The red-haired agent's eyes, however, were trained to detect the bulge of a gun in the back of his waistband.

She swallowed. That wasn't good at all. She hadn't expected him to be unarmed, but she had thought of something like a knife. But a gun putted the people in the club in hugh danger, which she didn't like at all. "Stark!," she said immediately, while a slight nervousness spread inside her. But she didn't try to let it show: "You're right, but there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Barnes joined in, who was above the other two in the sitting area, leaning on the metal railing. This gave him the best overview over the whole situation and the ability to warn them when unexpected danger was approaching. "He has a pistol", she whispered, so that nobody near her could hear and panic.

For a moment, there was complete silence in the line, as if they were all thinking about how to deal with this new information. "Okay, we should try to get him outside. It would be best to go somewhere where are no other people", Bucky must have said exactly what had gone through their minds. "Yes, that sounds reasonable", she agreed with the man, but still didn't look over at him. "Tasha, darling", Tony began, and she knew immediately what he wanted from her by the tone of his voice. This also seemed to be clear to him, which is why he did not speak any further. The redhead sighed, but then nodded. It was the team's only chance, and she knew it.

"No way", Bucky's angry voice sounded loudly through the microphone in her ear: "Forget it, Stark." Apparently he also knew what Natasha and Tony were communicating about. From her seat, she could see Tony rolling his eyes: "There's no other way, Barnes. You know that too." "Do it yourself, when you think it's necessary", Bucky objected immediately."

With these words she put away her drink and rose from her seat: "It's okay, James. You'd better get busy looking a good place outside. Woe betide you to let me down because of your place deer behaviour." "Don't worry", Stark reported immediately and watched from the corner of his eye as he left his seat. "James?!" , her voice was warning and that word alone told him that she expected an answer from him. "Romanoff knows what she's doing", the billionaire intervened again and at that moment she was more than grateful for his help. And this despite the fact that the two had a complicated relationship with each other. But what in Natasha's life was already uncomplicated? "All right, but just this once," she could hear that he still didn't agree that she should get close to the target person, but still agreed not to jeopardize the mission by arguing. And that was exactly the right decision. They could make mistakes. But they would discuss it later. She was sure absolutly sure about that.

But she tried to put her focus back on the mission. In the meantime she had reached the bar where the target was fortunately still located and dropped onto the stool next to him. However, she could still feel Bucky's gaze on her for a few seconds, before he seemed to move away from his seat and follow Tony. A little relieved, she breathed deeply and could finally concentrate on the guy next to her without Bucky keeping an eye on her. When he looked at her, she became noticeably more nervous and he knew that very well. Thinking of what happened to her when she knew he was watching her, she bit her lip slightly as a warm tingling sensation spread across her skin. _Damn it, Natasha, pull yourself together,_ she cursed herself inside.

Natasha started plucking at her tight red dress and immediately noticed that she attracted his attention. Inside she enjoyed herself splendidly. It was already easier to crack than expected. "Hey", he moved closer to her and grinned at her broadly. "Hey", she replied and put on his little smile as she continued to get inside into the game she was playing with him. Surely Bucky and Tony wouldn't have to wait long for her.

~~~

"How long is this going to take?", Bucky whispered, so that Tony could barely hear him, but he himself realized that the soldier was not satisfied with the situation at all. "Give her a few minutes, Barnes. She's good at it, but you can't persuade anyone to come out into a dark backyard. Not even Romanoff", he tried to reassure Barnes because he was afraid the man would endanger the mission. "I don't like this whole thing", it came back and Tony rolled his eyes: "I'm sure we could have found another way to lure him out of here." "But this is the fastest way", contradicted the billionaire: "Now get a grip on your damn jealousy, Barnes." Tony didn't know exactly what this was all about, but lately there's been something between Romanoff and Barnes that seems to make Barnes jealous and develop a protective instinct. On this mission, however, it was quite annoying, as he was allowed to listen to Bucky's complaints so uninterruptedly and noticed his staring at the agent.

"I am not... " Bucky was just about to rebuff in indignation, when Stark fell into Stark's icy gut: "Shut up, Barnes. They're coming!" Although Bucky would have liked to reply to something, he reluctantly fell silent and preferred to let his gaze wander through the backyard. And indeed, the other man had been right.

He immediately recognized Natasha, who at that moment came into her field of vision with a second, larger figure. Her companion was undoubtedly their target, who, to Bucky's dissatisfaction, had put an arm around the hips of the pretty redheads and could hardly detach his gaze from her. Barnes clenched his hands to fists and pressed the jaws tightly together, but kept himself from coming out and breaking the hand of the guy that he dared touch her with. But he pulled himself together with all his might and remained in hiding. Because Tony and he had split up so as not to give their victim a chance to escape them.

"So, what are we doing out here?" Bucky heard the guy Natasha say just at that moment and slightly squinted his eyes together. "You'll see," a flirting tone of voice lay in her voice as she threw him a meaningful grin, but he knew it was wrong. Yet something inside him contracted at the sight.

That's why he was all the more relieved when he suddenly heard Stark's voice whispering: "Now, Barnes." He reacted immediately to this brief order, pulled out his weapon and left his hiding place almost simultaneously with his team mate. Natasha's reaction proved to both of them that she had just been waiting. As quick as lightning she put one hand on the shoulder of her victim and barely a second later he twisted his eyes before they rolled into his head. He produced a short "What the hell", but then sank into her arms.

Both men stood there motionless and stared at her in shock. They had never seen Natasha do that before on missions together. Undoubtedly she had noticed the looks of the two, because she began to grin amusedly: "Can somebody please take this guy off my hands?" Immediately Tony put his gun away and accepted the unconscious person willingly, so that his hands were free again.

Now Bucky slowly broke away from his stiffness: "What exactly did you do to him?" "Not much", she shrugged her shoulders indifferently: "I just pinched an important nerve at his neck." "You say that as if it were nothing", commented Stark, but couldn't hide a grin: "Since when can you do something like that?" "I just try out new things", she said quite unimpressed and took a look at the man Tony had taken from her. "But you're good enough in hand - to - hand - combat already", Bucky looked at her surprised. "You're just saying that because you were the one who taught me everything about that", she explained, but grinned at him: "Besides, it's never wrong to want to be even better, and this was the fastest way I could think of." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony joined in: "He trained you, Natasha?" You could see how surprised he was by this new information. Natasha bit her lip and started printing around. She felt a warm hand lay on her back and immediately knew it had to be Bucky. Normally she didn't talk about it with the other Avengers - at most with Clint now and then. But the relationship between Tony and her had changed so much that she trusted him and didn't feel the need to keep it a secret from him.

"Yes, he used to be my trainer", she told him: "But please don't tell Steve." Her look was so pleasing that Tony couldn't help but nod honestly: "I won't tell him anything. It just really surprised me." She nodded gratefully and relaxed noticeably. Steve wouldn't like the fact that Bucky had been technically with her for a certain time, when he thought his best friend has been dead. Surely he wouldn't be very happy about that. So they tried to keep this information as secret as possible from their mutual best friend.

"I think I should get our dear friend out of here", Tony clearly meant their target, which they should really bring to S.H.I.E.L.D., as he might wake up soon: "You guys should go back to the tower. I'll handle it." He noticed exactly that the two of them seemed to need some time for themselves after this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride in the elevator was dead quiet. Bucky had just been staring at the closed doors the whole time, while Natasha looked down through the windows of the glass box at the city at night. Inside, however, she had been getting ready for a fight since Tony had left her alone. Because she knew he hated it when she misused her good looks on missions and flirted with the targets. But the fact that this was often useful and even the only way, the man only too gladly faded out.

Suddenly the elevator stopped with a slight jerk and she lifted her head to see that the doors were slipping open at that moment. She immediately began to move and heard clearly that Bucky was also about to leave the elevator. His gaze pierced her back, causing her to bite her lower lip firmly.

But she tried not to let it show and took off her jacket to hang it from the rakes before going further into the living room. The fact that the lights had been out revealed to her that the other Avengers were either asleep or on missions themselves, so they weren't here.

Natasha dropped on one of the two sofas and followed him with her eyes. When he didn't sit down to her but stood behind her, she raised her voice: "You're angry, right?"; "Yes", he replied to her without much pressure and she could feel his hands lying heavily on her shoulders: "You're probably right. "You knew it wouldn't necessarily be easy if we worked together," she replied and let herself sink a little deeper into the sofa cushions to feel his touch even better.

"I know," she would almost say, that he sounded wistfully dissatisfied: "Our other missions were no problem either. Only this was ... differently. With his fingers he began to massage her shoulders slightly: "I just don't like it when you flirt with other men. Not even for a mission." "Yes, I noticed," she grinned slightly: "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not at all", his fingernails easily drilled into her soft skin. She flinched slightly but then relaxed again. For her, however, this was proof of the opposite: "Then why does it bother you? "I just don't like it," he avoided her question. "Besides, it was damn hard for me today to keep my hands and eyes off you," he had bent down to her ear. Not only his warm breath but also his words made her shudder.

"You don't know how much I wanted to touch you during the mission," he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Almost automatically she put her head slightly upon her neck so that he could approach more easily, and closed her eyes pleasurably. With a satisfied grin, he noticed her reaction and decided to continue: "And damn, this dress. As if you had planned that I couldn't help but stare." She grinned smugly: "I would never do that." She tried to sound innocent, but could not hide the sarcasm in her voice.

When he didn't answer, she turned her head to him. But he didn't sit there anymore. Instead, he was already walking around the sofa. Immediately she rose and looked at him undecidedly. Whether she had provoked him too much.

Arriving at her, he certainly pulled her to himself and put a hand on her butt. "James, what the hell," she brought out just before he put a finger on her lips. "If you let me, I'd love to do it all now, beautiful," he said, taking his finger off her lips and wrapping his arm around her upper body. Before she knew it, he lifted her full of verve and set herself in motion. "James," she ejected in amazement. When she felt his firm grip around her body, however, she relaxed noticeably and wrapped her legs around his hips, losing her shoes, but she barely noticed.

Bucky carried her straight to a door and although she couldn't see it from her position, she knew it had to be his room door. This fact alone and the knowledge of what he was going to do to her made her heart beat faster.

He pushed the door open with one hand and ran purposefully over to the bed after closing the door again with his foot behind him. To her astonishment, however, he did not let her sink into the sheets as expected but instead put her back on her feet in front of them.

She raised her head again and noticed the hungry expression in his eyes. "I can't wait to finally have you just for me again," he whispered in a deep, sexy voice: "Damn, Tasha, I want to fuck you so much." With these words, he buried one hand firmly in her hair and put his lips on hers. They kissed hard and hungry and gave each other little time to breathe. Just too strong had been the unresolved sexual tensions between them that had built up over days and the air around them had crackled. And now all this was released in one fell swoop. Too good was the feeling that they were finally so close again.

With his free hand, he stroked their backs before opening the zipper in a fluid motion. Now his two hands-free again, he pushed the straps of her skintight, black sheath dress from her shoulders as he grinned and placed a single kiss on her clavicle. Now she couldn't pull herself together anymore and shoved her hands under his T-shirt. She could feel his hard muscles underneath, which he seemed to tense intentionally when she touched them. This made her smile easily. He still thought he had to impress her, although he managed to do so without having to demonstrate his masculinity.

After a few seconds, he had taken off her dress completely and dropped it to the ground. He gently stroked her back with his index finger, followed her spine, and left a tingling trace on her naked skin. Immediately something pulled together in her abdomen and her lust for the man only got bigger.

Without waiting any longer, she pulled the shirt over his head and threw it carelessly away. Then she turned to his trousers, in which she opened his belt with practiced handles. A noticeable bump pressed against her fingers and a smug grin appeared on her lips. "You can hardly wait," she breathed with a seductive voice. He leaned his forehead lightly against hers: "You're just right there." Her fingers on his pants caused a painful throb in his erection, which only made it clearer to him how much his body also longed for her.

Guided by his desire for the beautiful agent, he certainly pressed her down on the mattress, but still anxious not to hurt her. And as if she knew what he wanted, she lay down in the middle of the bed so he could climb up to her. Her expectant and joyful grin made his heart beat faster and only increased his lust even more.

With his hands, he pressed her bare legs apart so that he could lie over her. "I hate it when you deliberately hot me, but then don't give me the chance to take you in peace," he growled with relish and began to kiss her neck. Feeling his weight on her felt insanely good and she couldn't help but lift her pelvis slightly and press against his. "Actually, I should make you suffer as much as you did me," he began to suck on her neck firmly, eliciting a timid moan from her as his ears sounded like music. And it makes him addicted, he always wanted more. "But I'll have to postpone that for another time. I want you much too much for that", this time he gently took her skin between his teeth and stubbornly sucked on it. Then he detached himself from her again and took a few seconds to examine his work with satisfaction. The marks he had left on her skin she couldn't hide and any other man would know that she belonged to someone. Because she was his and anyone could know that.

That it would be hard to hide this seemed clear to her, because she looked at him insulted: "James!" "You belong to me, darling,' he whispered and kissed her full of love. With this, he brought her protest to a standstill and they started kissing again. But this time it was different, more loving, but still just as passionate and hungry. Because they wanted each other and were not ready to wait another moment longer.

With her thumb she drove along the waistband of his boxer shorts, teasing him a little before pulling the fabric off his hips. This exposed his hard length, from which she couldn't detach her gaze for a few seconds. He grinned at her self-confidently and drove his fingers across her side. He made her look him in the face again and when she noticed his grin, she couldn't help but do the same.

He gently pushed the black straps off her shoulders and then opened the clasp of her bra. That made it especially easy for him, though, as she arched her back slightly so that he could approach with his fingers. As soon as he had freed her from this garment, too, he immediately began ambitiously kissing his way down from her collarbone to her breasts. He paused at these for a moment and looked at them for a few seconds before covering them with his hands and kneading them hard. As he took his mouth for help, a lustful moan left her lips and she drove her hands into his dark hair. In his eyes she made something flash with it and with fingers trembling with lust he finally removed her thin black panties so that she lay completely undressed under him.

Slowly smallpox in his limb became unbearable and the way she rubbed her pelvis against his almost made him lose his mind. "You're driving me crazy," he growled excitedly and grabbed her hips dominantly. Natasha gasped and looked at him expectantly. But he deliberately slowly penetrated her, knowing that he could tease her like that. He also wanted to get her to beg him to finally give her salvation because he made sure she just gave herself to him without thinking long and hard about what she was doing.

He moved his hips agonizingly slowly back and forth as he lovingly laid one hand on her cheek. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his hips and positioned her pelvis so that with each thrust he penetrated deeper into her. But no matter how hard she tried, he stubbornly maintained his pace until a begging expression was reflected in her eyes.

"James," she moaned and already sounded begging, but he wanted to hear her say it. "You have to ask me for it, honey,' he whispered, moving a little slower. She gave a resigned sigh that almost made him give in just to make her happy.

But then she raised her voice again and her fingernails buried themselves in his back: "Please, please, James. Take me right at last." That was enough for the man and he gained speed. This made her moaning more regular and he could see her slowly disintegrate under him.

When she arched her body loudly moaning under him after a few seconds, he could no longer delay his orgasm and poured himself into her. He smiled content and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She returned it immediately as he pulled out of her. He gently stroked her naked legs, still trembling from orgasm, before rising and sinking into the sheets next to her.

For a moment he just watched her as she struggled for air. His own heart was still beating wildly and he gave them both a few seconds before gently pulling them towards him. She immediately slung an arm around him and put her head, sighing contentedly, on his chest. They were both sweaty, but none of them cared. When he noticed, however, that she was shivering slightly, he stretched out for the blanket and covered her with it.

Then he looked down at Natasha again and smiled happily. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he muttered as he wrapped one of her red strands around his index finger. At his words, she bit her lower lip lightly as if she didn't know what to say.

Noticing how her eyes were always easy to fall, he gave her a loving kiss on the forehead: "Tasha, do me a favor and try to sleep now". At first, she hesitated, but then she saw it and nodded: "Okay, but please don't go". "Of course not," he said and gently pressed her a little more: "I'd never leave you and I also love sleeping next to you."


	3. Chapter 3

When Bucky woke up the next morning, the first thing he felt was a light weight pressing on his upper body. Slowly the man opened his eyes and his gaze fell on the redheaded woman resting with her eyes closed on his chest.

For a moment he was perplexed, but then his memories of last night came back. The feelings that had overrun him a few hours ago put him in ecstasy for a moment and his heart started beating faster again.

To avoid waking Natasha, he reached out one hand and carefully stroked her through the red strands. His mouth corners lifted slightly and he listened to her quiet breathing. When she slept, she looked so peaceful. One could almost think that she would never harm a fly. But he knew better. At the thought of her training, his grin widened. This woman was simply insane.

"So beautiful," he murmured thoughtfully as he watched the Russian woman sleep. To his astonishment, she opened her eyes slowly at that very moment and looked at him sleepily. A small smile appeared on Natasha's lips as she noticed his gaze.

"Hey," he smiled as she looked up at him and let his hand rest on her naked back.

"Hey," she mumbled as she buried her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and kissed her on the forehead.

"Better than ever," she closed her eyes briefly satisfied when he kissed her, but then looked back at him: "Do you know what time it is?

Bucky shook his head: "No, I just woke up too."

When a thoughtful look crept up on her face and she turned her head to look towards the window, he added something else: "But I can look if you want."

She sighed and looked back at him. She enjoyed lying next to him and feeling his closeness, but she knew for sure that the others would soon wonder where they would be if they didn't get out of bed soon.

"Hmm, yes ... that would be the best thing," she decided but sulked slightly. If the others and her job weren't there, she'd probably just stay in bed with him all day.

When he noticed his gaze, he gently stroked her lips to the corner of her mouth and pulled them up slightly: "Don't look at me like that".

This gesture made Natasha laugh a little and she pressed her head against his chest. Immediately he infected her and he began to laugh easily. Then he stretched out as well as he could without having to detach himself from her and managed to catch a glimpse of the alarm clock that had found its place on the bedside table.

"Oh," it was later than he had expected. Natasha's eyebrows raised immediately: "What?"

"It's already ten," he told her. She made a disappointed noise that made it obvious that she didn't want to get up yet. But both of them knew that it was time for breakfast and could imagine that the others were already sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Come on", he too would rather stay here with her but knew that they had no other choice. Especially since both of them didn't want the others to ask unpleasant questions. Especially Tony seemed to have found a special interest in the topic.

She sighed resignedly, but then nodded: "Okay." Slowly she rose from his chest but bent forward a bit to give him a gentle kiss.

"What have I done to deserve this?", je grinned and returned the brief contact with her lips. She shrugged her shoulders: "I just like to kiss you."

"I like to hear that more than just gladly," he said contentedly and stroked her sides. The fact that she wasn't wearing anything didn't make it any easier for him to stand up.She grinned broadly, but then rose and climbed out of bed.

"I'll take something out of your closet, all right?" she asked, but was already opening the closet doors.

"Sure, help yourself," he said as he watched her every move: "I love it when you wear my clothes."

"Really?", with a surprised look she turned her head in his direction and he could see a happy smile on her lips.

"Yes, really," he crossed his hands behind his head to keep watching her relaxed. Natasha had other plans for that, though.

She took a grey shirt out of his closet and threw it over to the man, asking him:"Now get your ass out of bed and put something else on."

He picked up the garment, but looked at her sulking when she was playing: "But I'd much rather watch you."

"Stalker," she laughed and then took herself a white T-shirt that didn't seem that big at first glance.

After she had taken her underwear off the floor and put it on again, she slipped into the shirt before putting her legs into one of his sweatpants. Meanwhile, he too had managed to squeeze into his new shirt and got up to get his pants.

Behind her he stopped and looked over her shoulder into the closet himself before extending his arms left and right past her, taking out one of the many pieces of clothing. He bent slightly forward and gave her a loving kiss on the jaw. Natasha leaned slightly against him and closed her eyes for a moment.

Barely a minute later Natasha, followed by Bucky, left his bedroom shuffling. For a moment she had wondered if she should skip breakfast. As if he had read her mind, he had, however, given her a cautionary look, preventing her from pressing on it.

The redheaded woman crossed the living room on her way to the kitchen door, purposefully, and to Barnes's surprise, did not stop at it. Instead, she simply pushed the door open with one hand and took a step into the room.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she, guided by her instincts, went straight to the coffee machine and wanted to grab the already filled coffee pot, when she noticed how two glances stuck to her. With her eyebrows raised, she turned and looked with more than questioning expression at the Avengers already sitting around the table.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few seconds, Natasha entered the kitchen where Clint and Tony had already gathered. There was no trace of the others anywhere to be seen. When she set foot in the room, the latter immediately raised his head. But even Clint seemed to have noticed that she joined them. Anything else would have surprised her about the agent, though.

"Morning", her best friend mumbled into his coffee cup but did not lift his eyes from the newspaper he was holding in his hands.  
"Good morning", she replied and let herself sink into one of the chairs opposite him.  
"Hey. Slept well?", Tony now also spoke up. As a result, she now looked at him and noticed a strange expression in his eyes, which she could not quite place.

However, his words made her think again about last night. A little grin crept onto her lips, which she could not get rid of, no matter how hard she tried. Bucky had hardly let her sleep last night. But the time she had slept had been better than usual. Today he had stayed with her instead of leaving, as he often did, because the others shouldn't necessarily know that they had something together. After all, they knew their colleagues well enough to know that, as a rule, they couldn't help but listen to their comments. Especially Tony could be really bad as far as that was concerned.

"Um, yes", she replied to Tony's question and then turned to Clint.  
"Clint, could you make me a cup of coffee?", her best friend dropped his paper with a nod and spun around in his chair to the coffee machine, which was not far away from him.  
"Thanks", she smiled gratefully when he handed her a cup a little later.

Just as she was about to put the cup to her lips, the kitchen door opened once more and Bucky stepped inside.  
"Tomorrow", he greeted his team members just as Natasha had done before him.  
"Morning", the other two replied with a grumble, but then turned their attention back to their food.

Bucky walked straight to the chair next to her and sank on it. She couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye at first glance. It seemed he noticed her look immediately as he began to grin broadly. She quickly looked away again and wanted to devote herself to her meal.

But apparently, he wanted to distract her further. Under the table he let his hand wander to her and put it on her thigh. His touch sent a pleasant shiver through her body and she had to suppress a satisfied sigh with all her strength. She leaned back on the chair and took a strong sip of her coffee to suppress her grin. However, she gave him a warning look to make it clear that he shouldn't do something like that, that he shouldn't do something like that when the others were around.

Thereupon he sulked slightly, but she could see that it was just an act. Nevertheless, he took his hand away and turned back to eating as well. That was enough for Natasha to regain her concentration. This made her notice Tony, who had narrowed his eyes slightly and fixed the couple with his gaze.  
"Tony? Are you all right?", she asked with a surprised look and her heart made a light sentence. Had he seen what Bucky had done?

"Someone must have had fun yesterday", the millionaire only commented, directing his gaze to a very specific spot on her neck. Her eyes widened slightly and instinctively she touched the spot he was looking at with her hand. Without having to see it herself, she knew what he was alluding to.

Shit, she thought, when she realized that Bucky must have left a considerable number of hickeys there yesterday.  
"Shut up", she muttered with a vicious look, trying to hide the marks under her long red hair. She had already realized yesterday that his penchant for giving her hickeys would sooner or later betray her.

He reacted to her words only with a knowing look and waved his eyebrows slightly. She rolled her eyes only while her cheeks turned slightly red.

Bucky was also noticeably uncomfortable with the situation, as he quickly broached a new topic: "How did it go with our goal yesterday, Tony?"  
"Everything went fine", he replied with a shrug of the shoulders: "I took him to Fury and now he's in a cell in the Helicarrier until someone else interrogates him later."  
"By the way, Fury was very happy that you didn't do more to him than that nerve thing", he added: "Because of him, you're welcome to do it more often."


	5. Chapter 5

"And you think it would be a good idea if I trained with you?", Natasha raised an eyebrow while Tony got in the ring with her.   
"Yes, I think so", he nodded affirmatively as he straightened up: "After all, you are one of the best close-combat fighters on the team and by far the one I would most like to train with."   
He winked at her with a charming grin. In reply, she rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the little grin that appeared on her lips, and didn't try. After all, they didn't get along badly lately and a little training couldn't hurt her either. Although the last mission had shown that she was definitely in better shape than him.

"All right, but don't complain later if I give you a hard time", she said, but already while she was talking she realized that she had just given him the perfect template.   
"You mean the way Bucky meant you last night", it came from him as he looked at her with a knowing look. She gave him a scornful look, but she felt a slight pull inside.   
"Oh come on, don't look like that. It's obvious", he took another step towards her and reached out a hand to push her red curls aside: "At least the hickeys on your neck, which you didn't makeup very well, give it away."   
Instinctively, she pushed his hand away, covering it with her own. So much for hiding what she and Bucky had together from her teammates.   
"I didn't have much time", she succinctly explained. After all, she'd worked all morning and hadn't had much time to take care of those leftovers from last night.   
"Oh, I don't mind", his grin widened a little: "Except they're not mine."

"Better not let Bucky hear that", she replied, but took that drag again, which she didn't find negative. He took a step towards her and for a few seconds, they just looked at each other. But then Natasha broke eye contact and moved into the position she usually took at the beginning of a fight during training: "Now come. We shouldn't talk all day."   
He replied by putting himself in a position where Natasha already discovered some obvious weaknesses that she could take advantage of.

For a moment the redhead thought about it, but then she took the first shot. He fended it off but turned so that his right side was completely defenseless, which is why she managed to get him against the ropes of the ring in one fell swoop.

He lost his breath and looked at her in surprise as he pushed himself off the ropes.   
"What were you thinking?", they tilted their heads slightly and shrugged their shoulders: "I warned you after all. Besides, a real opponent wouldn't be any more careful with you."  
"Don't I get a sympathy bonus?", he joked, while he examined her from head to toe and then stood upright again. This time, however, he took a noticeably different position which was quite similar to her own. He had learned from his previous mistake and seemed to be learning their tactics now. Not so stupid at all. She had to say that. However, in a real fight without his suit, it wouldn't help him much if he didn't get a routine in his movements and learned to anticipate his opponent's punches and weaknesses.   
"Too bad, but okay", he replied, and this time he was the one who attacked first.

For some reason, she had been thinking for herself and therefore had not been prepared for his sudden attack. That way he managed to grab her and pull her to himself so that she had no chance to swing out after him. That had indeed not been a bad move. She had to admit that. For a moment they just looked at each other while she felt something hard pressing slightly against her belly.   
"You must be very happy to train with me", she commented and a small, amused grin appeared on her lips. For a moment he lowered his gaze to the spot she alluded to, but then raised his head again. But his face had not lost its self-confidence: "Of course, I'm always happy to see you."   
Natasha couldn't help smiling, but she felt a slight heat rise in her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha enjoyed the hot water that covered her naked skin. Only her knees were sticking out so deep she had sunk in. She kept her eyes closed and in her mind, she was back at the training with Tony a few hours ago. She had slightly teased him at that moment that he had got a boner while training with her, but then let it go. But now she couldn't stop thinking about it. She almost had the thought that he had let her feel it on purpose. At least that wouldn't be untypical for the billionaire. In some ways, he and Bucky were a lot alike.

"Nat?", Bucky's voice suddenly came to her ears and she instinctively opened her eyes.   
"Where are you?," he asked, and she could hear him coming into her room, which was adjacent to her bathroom.   
"I'm in the bathroom", she explained, sliding up a little. A few seconds later the door opened and Bucky appeared in the door frame opposite her.   
"Hey", a little smile appeared on his lips as he let his gaze wander over her.   
"Hey", she replied, thinking she could feel him devouring her with his gaze.

"How was your mission", she asked, trying to remain untouched by his gaze and not to let it show how flattering it was.   
"All right", Bucky replied, closing the door behind him before stepping a little further into the room.   
"It went faster than Steve and I thought. Now he's sitting peacefully in his cell at S.H.I.E.L.D.", he continued, slipping out of his shoes and taking off his socks.   
"Can I come in?", he nodded towards the bathtub.   
"Sure", Natasha replied immediately. If she had had her way, he hadn't even bothered to ask.

That seemed to be enough confirmation for him because without a second's hesitation he immediately started to pull his T-shirt over his head. Automatically she watched him undress. To look away, the sight was just too good. He dropped his shirt on the floor before he opened his trousers and took them off as well.   
"How do you like working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked as he approached her. She moved a little forward to make room for him so he could sit behind her.

If she was honest, she didn't know yet what to think about them working together. Even though it was not bad to see him so often, she found it hard to ignore the sexual tension between them when they were on missions together. And he didn't seem to feel any different. At least her last mission with Stark had given her this feeling. However, she liked the fact that he had a job and therefore had no chance of screwing things up. It was also a way to prove to Fury that James wasn't the villain the Director had initially seen in him and must have been pretty hard to miss for most people. But Natasha had always known that the brainwashing he had been given in HYDRA was solely his fault and that Bucky just needed a little time to become himself again. And she had been right. The longer he was with them, the more she recognized him as the man she had once known.

When he got into the water behind her, the water sloshed slightly and she grinned slightly: "Watch out it doesn't spill over, Barnes."   
"Of course", he said, and though she didn't see him behind her, she knew that he too had a grin on his lips at that moment. Then she felt his strong hands on her hips, pulling her towards him.   
"Come here", he said and she immediately moved as close to him as she could. Then she leaned back slightly until she felt his chest pressing lightly against her back. He ran his fingers gently over her thigh and goosebumps spread over her body, making her shiver slightly. She took a relaxed breath, which made his pleasant smell rise in her nose and elicited a gentle sigh. Natasha could feel his warm, calm breath on her cheek and had to smile slightly.

He wrapped his other arm around her upper body and pressed her lightly to himself: "How was your training with Stark today?"   
She had told him about it when Tony had asked her to, and Bucky had reminded her again that Stark was not a trained assassin like herself, so it could be that he didn't see some things coming in advance and that she should, therefore, better omit her usual tricks. And in retrospect, she had to say that he was right about that. Tony was slower compared to Bucky, who besides Clint was usually her training partner, and didn't seem to anticipate what she was going to do next. She could explain the latter, however, because Bucky had trained her in close combat in her youth and therefore still knew her well. Tony did not have this advantage.

"Pretty well", she replied, turning her head slightly to look Bucky in the face. As a result, her forehead almost touched his and her lips were only inches away from his.   
"But if he wants to come up to our standards, more training will be needed", she admitted.   
"What's wrong with continuing to train with him", he asked, while he continued to run his hand over her thigh, making her insides tingle: "You must be a very good teacher.

"Yes, I know", she nodded and enjoyed it as he gently ran his finger across her jaw: "There's not a problem, either."   
"But there's something you want to tell me anyway", he knew her well enough to look at her: "What is it?"   
"When we fought, I felt that Tony had a boner", she said, and looked at Bucky's face as he spoke: "And he said that he wouldn't mind if he gave me the hickeys, either."   
When she mentioned the marks he had left on her body, he let his hand wander from her jaw to his neck where the dark spots were, and looked at them for a moment.

"That's interesting", James replied to her amazement. She had been more of a possessive type until then, and she wasn't exactly happy to have someone else keep an eye on her. She had also noticed this during their last mission together at the club. This time, however, there was no angry expression in his eyes, and he didn't pull a face at all. Or at least not in a negative way. On the contrary, instead, a little smile appeared on his lips, which she couldn't explain before he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead: "I'll see what I can do about it."


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky kept quiet about what exactly he wanted to settle with Tony and this did not change during the week. It just made sure that Natasha's curiosity grew with each day and she became aware when Tony and Bucky talked to each other. After all, Bucky had not reacted angry, which was rather untypical for the assassin. Instead, the look in his eyes had told her that he was making a plan. What exactly this plan was, she had not yet been able to find out. Unfortunately, Bucky was one of the few who managed to keep something from her successfully.

In the evening Natasha let herself sink to the sofa after training with a fresh shower. Bucky and Tony had hardly seen her all day but assumed that James was on some mission and suspected that Tony was working in his workshop again. So she was surprised when Bucky appeared in the doorway just as she was about to turn on the TV.   
"Hey", she said hello and lowered the remote.   
"Hey, Nat", he immediately replied and walked up to her He lowered himself onto the sofa and bent over to kiss her. She returned the kiss without hesitation, but after a few seconds, she separated from him and looked at the man with a searching look: "Where have you been all day, Barnes?"   
"I was taking care of something", he told her, while a grin appeared on his lips: "Why do you ask? Have you missed me already, Romanoff?"

He wrapped one arm around her narrow body and without hesitation put the other one on her ass. His touch sent a hot shiver down her body, but she tried to ignore him and his touch. She was much too curious about what he had 'taken care of' for that. "What? No, certainly not", she immediately shook her head: "It just surprised me a little. "Normally you can't keep your hands off me either."   
"Yes, I can", he replied but contradicted himself as he wrapped his strong arms around her tighter and pulled her onto his lap.   
"Sure," her grin widened and an amused twitch played around the corners of her mouth, while she moved slightly until she had found a comfortable position: "So what did you take care of?"   
She moved lightly through his hair and pressed her body lightly against his, hoping that this might make him tell her what he had done. Because so far, it seemed like something he was trying to keep from her. But she didn't just give up without a fight. Especially not when she told him something like she told him about Tony and he was up to something but didn't want to tell her what it was.

Bucky didn't answer that, though, but simply leaned his forehead against hers.   
"You'll see that sooner or later, believe me", he told her: "Have a little patience."   
"I've never been good at that", she replied, gently stroking his jaw with one finger.   
"Yes, I know", he grinned teasingly: "Maybe we should practice that."   
She pressed her jaws slightly together but decided not to let him get away with it so easily. However, she changed her tactics and moved a little closer to him, so that her upper bodies were now not even an inch apart. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest and moved slightly on his lap: "Come on, James."

He ran one hand through her hair and looked at her with a warning look. It didn't escape her notice, though, that his attention was no longer focused solely on her face, but instead drifted to exactly that part of her body where she wanted it.   
"Please tell me", she added and kissed him again, while she let a finger wander over his belly and down into his lap. 

"Nat", he murmured and now lowered his eyes completely. She noticed him licking his lips slightly: "Don't do this to me."   
"What am I doing?", She deliberately put on an innocent face, even though she knew exactly what he meant. He slung his arms tighter and she could imagine that he was just thinking about lifting her and taking her into the bedroom. However, she would not let him do that until he answered her question. She was just too curious for that.   
"We both know exactly what you are doing, Natasha", his tone had a warning ring to it, but in his eyes, she saw that he was trying with all his strength to hold back and pull himself together. However, she could feel how Bucky was already hard under her. She bent forward a little more so that her mouth was now against his ear.   
"Just tell me and I'll put you out of your misery", she whispered in a tone that sent a hot shiver down Bucky's spine. This was enough to break his self-control and he just lifted her as if she didn't weigh anything. He skillfully ignored her protests.


	8. Chapter 8

"What? No, James, that's not fair," she replied indignantly as Bucky just picked her up and took her away. "You're being unfair, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, sending a hot shiver down her spine: "After all, you're the one trying to get me horny just to get her will." "And? Is it working?" She defiantly raised an eyebrow. Of course, she knew he knew what she was doing, but apparently, he knew how to turn her game around. And the way it felt, he was as good at it as she was.

He pushed open the door to his bedroom with his foot and moved with her towards his bed. But Natasha wasn't ready to give up yet: "Just tell me what you did to resolve this Stark thing." Bucky laughed slightly as he lowered her onto his bed: "You'll find out if you don't keep digging now." He leaned down to her and began to spread kisses around her ear: "I promise you. Just have a little faith in me."

Even though she was still curious, the feeling of his lips on her skin distracted her. Bucky seemed to notice this too, and a satisfied smile spread across his lips. He kissed his way gently from her ear, across her neck to her mouth. Without hesitation, she returned the kiss and placed her hands on his neck to let them wander into his hair and intensify her kiss. "Mmm, so greedy," Bucky teased her slightly while the corner of his right mouth lifted a little. She would have loved to answer that, but she knew he was right and there was nothing she could do to convince him otherwise at this moment.

For a moment he detached himself from her again to pull the T-shirt she was wearing over her head before gently but firmly pressing her back onto the mattress. A slight moaning escaped her and she wanted to involve him in a kiss again. To her surprise, however, he evaded her and gently gripped her wrists to press her firmly onto the pillow above her head. "Not so fast, Tasha", he lowered his body back down onto her and placed a hard kiss on her jaw while he stroked his fingers over her side, giving her goosebumps that made her shiver slightly. "You don't seriously think I'm going to let that get away so easily now," he breathed against her neck and then wandered with his gaze further down to her breasts, which to his chagrin were still covered with clothes.

So he pushed the straps of her red bra over her shoulders and she lifted her back slightly so that he could put his hands around her and open the fastener. "All of a sudden you are quite cooperative," he whispered and carelessly threw her bra aside. Gently he took her left nipple in his mouth while he began to massage the other breast with his hand. She fitted so perfectly into his big hand that one could almost think that Natasha's body had been made especially for him. Once again a groan ran across her lips, which was less hesitant now. A satisfied smile twitched across his lips as he started to caress the other breast with his mouth. With this, he not only made her moan but also lifted her pelvis slightly and asked her to move it against his. "Well, well, Nat," he rebuked, while he now freed himself from her breasts and kissed her way across her belly: "Not so fast." With one hand he tried to hold her pelvis in place to prevent himself from being overcome by lust just as she was. Finally, he still had something planned and wanted. Bucky ever felt his pants becoming tighter.

Natasha had her eyes half-closed and enjoyed the sensations of Bucky's skillful touches in her. Each of his touches left a hot, pleasant tingling sensation on her naked skin, while everything inside her contracted with lust. At that moment, she just wanted him to keep on touching her and to keep going.

"Do you want to stand there all the time just watching, Stark?" Bucky's words made her open her eyes again abruptly. She noticed that Bucky was peeking at the door and followed his gaze. There she saw Tony leaning against the doorframe, watching the scene between them. His gaze wandered over her body, but to her amazement, it didn't bother her. Instead, it only intensified her longing even more.

"Well, since you ask," a big grin crept up on Tony's lips as he detached himself from the door frame and walked towards the bed. Was that what they had been talking about? Had that been Bucky's plan about Tony? He lowered himself onto the mattress beside her. "I could use your help, too", Bucky had meanwhile arrived just above her waistband and made Natasha lift her pelvis slightly once more. He gently pushed her pelvis down again but used the short moment to slowly pull down her trousers. "Is that okay with you," Tony now turned to the redhead and gently stroked one of her strands from her face. Natasha gave another moan and she just nodded. Tony's smile widened and he gently stroked her side.

As soon as she got rid of her pants, Bucky followed her panties. Contrary to her expectations, however, he didn't set out to finally redeem her but continued to torture her by spreading kisses on the inside of her thigh but didn't go any further. "Bucky", she moaned and looked at him pleadingly. "Bucky, huh?" He raised his head slightly and looked over at her. "Bucky, please do something," she pleaded, "and stop stringing me along. I got it." "Are you sorry that you tried to persuade me with your charms to tell you what I'm going to do?", he asked further and breathed lightly against her skin, causing her to shiver. "Yes, Bucky. Yeah, I'm sorry, okay? Please, Bucky," she replied and wrapped her legs around his body, hoping to finally get him to redeem her.

Bucky laughed harshly and then bent over to let his tongue slide over her clitoris and listen to her excited moans. Tony was a bit more reluctant than Bucky, but Natasha suspected that the reason for this was rather that this situation was new to him. However, he bent over and took her breasts in his hands as well. "Fuck, Tasha," he said. A little smile appeared on her lips and she released one of her hands from the position she had taken, pulling Tony a little bit towards her and running her fingers over his crotch in a commanding gesture. This made her feel under her fingers that he was already partly hard.

While Bucky pushed a finger into her, she also pulled down Tony's pants, followed by his boxer shorts. "Nat, what... "Nat, what..." he started, but she put her finger to his lips. She ran her fingers along his length before bending forward and running her tongue gently over his glans. For a moment she glanced at Bucky, but he just nodded affirmatively and pushed a second finger into her. Then she took it in her mouth and began to move her head up and down. Tony moaned and he put his head slightly down in her neck before she pushed a few more strands out of her face and then reached loosely into her hair.

Meanwhile, Bucky, the last of the three, was now also freeing himself from his trousers, which were beginning to bother him and his desire also took over. He wouldn't have thought so, but he liked this thing even more than he had expected. Gently he penetrated her and gave her a few seconds to get used to the feeling before he began to move inside her.

Natasha escaped another moan, which made Tony shudder slightly. "Fuck," he cursed as he put his head back into the neck. He tried with all his strength to keep his pelvis from moving back and forth as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

After a few minutes, the sensations that rushed into Natasha became too much and she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer. She could also already feel that Tony was no different and Bucky's expression on her face told her that it wouldn't be long before he would have an orgasm. Each of Bucky's thrusts made her even hornier and he was about to push her over the edge. She separated from Tony and leaned her forehead slightly breathless against his thigh. "You are so beautiful," he gently stroked her hair while Bucky made her come with a few more thrusts. Natasha moaned against his leg as she felt Bucky coming inside her. As she gasped for breath, she looked up at Tony, who smiled at her gently.

After a few seconds, she took his cock back in her mouth and finished what she had started. "Nat, you don't have to... ", Tony started, but she didn't listen to him, just put a hand on his hips and started to move her head again. Shortly after that Tony's orgasm followed and he gently stroked her cheek while she swallowed his sperm and then released it.

For a moment he just kept watching her as Bucky pulled himself out of her and sank into the mattress to Natasha's left. Tony did the same and settled on her other side. Immediately, Bucky wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently towards him. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too, James," she replied with a satisfied smile. "You two are fucking crazy," Tony said, looking over at them with a big grin, "That was such a fucking good idea, Barnes." The Russian looked over at Bucky and said, "I should be mad at you for not telling me before." "But you're not," he argued defiantly, "because you think it was a good idea, too, don't you?" Challenging, he gently elbowed her in the side. "Yes, maybe," she said slowly, rolling her eyes at him. However, she had to agree with him and could not help but smile a little.

"May I kiss your girl, Barnes?", Tony asked after a few seconds, during which they had all just laid there and enjoyed being close to each other. "I don't know, can you?" Bucky replied, asking Natasha. Natasha thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, he may." Then she looked at Tony and moved a little closer to him before letting her hand gently move across his jaw and then bent over to kiss him. She could feel Bucky looking right at her and saw the corner of her eye as he looked over at them with a satisfied expression. Even now she knew that this was something they would repeat.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
